Kagome-Kagome
by Hozuki19
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Naruto dan yang lainnya memainkan sebuah permainan anak-anak, tapi siapa sangka terror akan datang setelahnya? Chapter 1 baru Prolog Warning inside. Terinspirasi dari permainan anak 'Kagome-kagome'
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

A/N: Oke, kurang kerjaan apa saya sampai publish dua FF dalam sehari?! *padahal tugas numpuk #dihajar

Kalau ini saya terisnpirasi dari sebuah permainan tradisional Jepang yang bernama _kagome-kagome_

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dkk bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:**

OOC, ladang typo, gaje, dll

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai pirang pendek berjalan menuju taman desa Konoha. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, nanadaime hokage. "Minna, maaf terlambat!" serunya. Sasuke, Gaara, Chouji, Sai, Toneri, Orochimaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino dan Shikamaru telah berkumpul. Mereka duduk dikursi taman sambil berbincang. Gaara tengah berlibur dari pekerjaannya, jadi ia mengunjungi kakaknya –Temari- yang tinggal disini.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak permainan 'Kagome-Kagome'?" tanya Toneri tiba-tiba. "Hah? Permainan macam apa itu?" Kiba bingung. "Itu adalah permainan anak-anak. Seseorang menjadi 'oni' dan jongkok ditengah lingkaran sambil menutup mata. Maksudku, anak-anak lain yang mengelilinginya. Mereka memutari anak yang ditengah sambil bernyanyi. Ketika lagu selesai, anak itu harus menebak siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Jika berhasil menebak, maka tukar posisi." Shino menjelaskan. "Kalau gagal?" tanya Lee. "Entahlah, tapi permainan ini cukup misterius, kudengar banyak anak yang hilang setelah memainkannya." Gaara berbicara.

"Yosh, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo mainkan!" seru Naruto. BLETAK! Sasuke menjitak hokage pirang itu. "Oy, itu permainan bocah!" serunya. "Ayolah, teme..." kata Naruto manja dan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Naruto berjonggok dan menutup matanya, sedangkan yang lain memutarinya. _'Kagome-kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni, suru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare?'_

"Ngg... Kiba! Baumu seperti Akamaru." Naruto menebak dan dibelakangnya adalah Orochimaru. "Sembarangan kau!" desisinya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah waktunya makan malam!" kata Shikamaru. Lalu semuanya kembali kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." "Okaeri papa!" Sarada menjawab sambil membersihkan rumahnya. "Mama sudah menunggu. Sebaiknya papa mandi, air hangat sudah disiapkan. Setelah itu kita makan malam." Gadis Uchiha itu itu tersenyum pada papanya. 'Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh...' batin gadis itu. Perlahan matanya berubah menjadi sharingan. "Kurasa ada yang mengikuti papa, tapi mana wujudnya?" gumam Sarada.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dikursi meja makan, Hinata tengah memanggil kedua anakya. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu merasa ada yang mengikutinya, entah siapa. "Tou-chan!" Uzumaki Himawari memeluk ayahnya. Kesibukan hokage membuatnya jarang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Mereka sangat senang karena malam ini mereka berkumpul bersama.

"Hinata, kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku dan yang lainnya bermain kagome-kagome." Naruto membuka suara. "Eh? Naruto-kun jangan bercanda, itu kan permainan anak-anak." Hinata terkikik geli. "Tapi..." _'Kagome-kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni, suru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare?'_

Perkataan sang hokage terputus karena mendengar nyanyian anak perempuan, tapi suaranya bukan dari Himawari. Lampu rumah tersebut padam seketika, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Boruto langsung menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi tidah ada apa-apa. Sebuah tangan mungil dan dingin menyentuh Naruto "Bolt? Hima? Aku tahu kalian takut, tapi kalian bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Naruto "Jika aku takut, mana mungkin aku menggunahan byakugan untuk memastikan keadaan rumah. Lagipula, aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan tidak memegang tangan tou-chan." Kata Boruto. "Iya, Hima juga lagi meluk kaa-chan." Tambah Himawari.

.

.

.

" _Naruto-san, ayo kita main lagi..."_

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Kalau ada yang minta lanjut, akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak? FF ini akan ditinggal :3 #dihajar

Review Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome-Kagome

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto dkk bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, dll

* * *

' _Kagome-kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni, suru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare?'_

.

.

.

"GYAAA!" Naruto terbangun, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. 'Hanya mimpi...' batinnya. Ia melirik jam dikamarnya, tepat jam 12 malam. "Engh... Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya istrinya yang ikut terbangun. "Tidak, aku hanya mimpi buruk." Naruto menjawab seadanya. Hinata memperhatikan suaminya bingung. "Aku juga mimpi buruk." Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka mimpi buruk dalam waktu yang sama?

"Sudahlah hime, aku mau cuci muka dulu. Kau bagaimana?" tanya pria beriris sapphire tersebut. "Aku mau minum saja." Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti sang suami. Ketika hampir menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, terdengar teriakan dari kamar putri mereka. "KYAAA!" langsung saja Naruto dan Hinata membuka pintu kamar Himawari. Dilihatnya putri mereka yang memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar serta mata terbuka lebar dan iris yang mengecil sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Yaampun Hima! Kau kenapa sayang?" seru Hinata panik. Himawari tak menjawab, tetapi tangan kecilnya menunjuk kearah meja belajar didepan tempat tidurnya.

Naruto menyalakan lampu kamar anak keduanya dan melihat sebuah tengkorak mini –seukuran kepala Himawari- yang bagian belakangnya terdapat lubang. Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang takut dengan hal-hal mistis berteriak, namun baru saja membuka mulutnya ia dikejutkan sebuah teriakan lain. "TOU-CHAN! KAA-CHAN!" sudah pasti itu adalah anak pertamanya. Naruto segera menggendong Himawari dan menuju kamar putranya. 'Ada apa ini?'

Nanadaime hokage itu membuka pintu kamar putranya dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut. Bukan seperti sang adik, Boruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan tak percaya. "HEY! KENAPA KAU BELUM TIDUR HAH?!" teriak ayahnya. Bukannya menjawab, Boruto malah menatap ayahnya. "Tou-chan, apakah permainan yang tou-chan mainkan ada kaitannya dengan mereka?" tanyanya. Boruto memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto, dan melihat status kontak putranya pada sebuah aplikasi messager. Mereka semua hampir memperbarui status pada waktu yang sama, yaitu beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _ **Sarada:**_ _Aku, papa dan mama mimpi buruk. Apakah ini genjutsu?_

 _ **Mitsuki**_ _: Otou-sama dan sensei mimpi buruk. Apa sebuah kebetulan mimpi mereka sama?_

 _ **Shikadai**_ _: Mendokusei, sekuluarga mimpi buruk dan mendapat terror._

 _ **Chouchou**_ _: Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi keluargaku._

 _ **Inojin**_ _: Aku rasa ayah hanya menggambar dengan tinta, bukan darah..._

 _ **Metal Lee**_ _: Tou-san kan bukan arkeolog, tapi kenapa dikamarnya banyak tengkorak?_

Ya, Naruto bermain dengan ayah Sarada –Sasuke-, ayah dan sensei Mitsuki –Orochimaru dan Toneri-, ayah dan paman Shikadai –Shikamaru dan Gaara-, ayah Chouchou –Chouji-, ayah Inojin –Sai-, dan ayah Metal Lee –Rock Lee-, serta Kiba dan Shino. "Apa kita juga mendapat terror?" tanyanya lagi.

.

.

.

 _Seorang anak menggunakan yukata biru muda tampak memasuki sebuah panti asuhan tua. Ia melewati lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari setiap pintu ruangan tersebut, hanya saja terdapat sebuah pintu dengan cat berwarna merah. Anak itu membuka pintu tersebut. Didalam ruangan itu, banyak anak-anak seumurannya tengah memandangi dirinya._

 _Seorang anak yang mengenakan yukata biru tua bergaris putih menariknya masuk dengan wajah ceria. "Hey, kau tahu? Sudah lama tidak ada yang datang kemari. Dan kami senang jika kamu meluangkan waktu bermain dengan kami!" katanya. Seorang anak yang memakai yukata hijau toska mendekatinya. "Ayo, kita main permainan ini bersama. Namanya kagome-kagome. Kau pasti suka!" tambahnya. "Umm... boleh tidak kalau kita memanggilmu 39(sankyuu*terimakasih)? Sekalian rasa terimakasih karena mau bermain bersama kami... oh ya, panggil saja aku 20(Nijuu), dan yang toska itu 3(San)." kata anak yang mengenakan yukata biru tua bergaris putih itu lagi. Sedangkan anak yang mengenakan yukata biru muda hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu pintu merah itu tertutup dengan sendirinya._

 _Tak lama, anak-anak lain meminta agar 39 berjongkok dan menutup matanya. "Nah, 39, jika kau curang maka kau akan kalah!" ujar 20 dengan nada yang menyeramkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sarada kebingungan sekarang. Sasuke dan Sakura menariknya ke kantor hokage dengan tergesa-gesa, padahal ini tengah malam. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan hokage dan melihat keluarga teman-temannya ada disana. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki sekitar tiga orang. Dan benar saja, datanglah keluarga hokage ketujuh. Naruto menggendong putrinya, sedangkan Hinata menarik tangan putranya agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Terror dan mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Naruto. "Apa karena permainan 'itu'?" tanya Toneri, dari awal pria Ootsutsuki itu memang sudah curiga dengan permainan tersebut. Niatnya hanya ingin bertanya dengan maksud dari permainan itu, tetapi malah memainkannya.

"Eh? Permainan apa?" Chouchou angkat bicara. Naruto menurunkan putrinya disofa kantor hokage. "Kagome-kagome. Masih memiliki cerita yang misterius. Banyak arti mengenai kata 'kagome-kagome', mulai dari anyaman bambu, hingga tempat hukuman mati. Tapi ada yang mengaitkannya dengan wanita hamil yang keguguran kerena didorong mertuanya, wanita yang selalu diawasi, dan hal lain yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan." Hinata menatap tak percaya pada putra sulungnya bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui tentang permainan itu?

"Tapi semuanya belum pasti. Yang paling aku tahu adalah anak-anak panti asuhan yang selalu tersenyum dan bermain walaupun mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan." Sasuke juga memandang bingung pada muridnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita teliti semua ini. Mulai dari kau, dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang dari taman?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik. "Teme! Huh... Aku pulang, mandi, lalu tidur. Aku tidak sempat makan malam dan berbicara dengan kedua anakku saking lelahnya. Lalu aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk, begitu juga dengan Hinata-chan. Hima juga mimpi buruk dan diterror. Kami bawa tengkorak terrornya. Lalu Bolt berteriak kerena melihat status teman-temannya saat tengah memaikan ponsel, dia belum tidur. Kerena merasa ada yang tak beres, aku kemari untuk memastikan apakah Konoha diserang ninja pengguna genjutsu atau tidak. Tapi ternyata kalian ada disini. Kenapa?" jawab-tanya pria bersurai pirang itu.

Sasuke merasa ada hal yang janggal. Hinata memperlihatkan tengkorak yang ada dikamar Himawari. "Itu seperti tengkorak yang ada dikamarku dan Metal ..." ucap Lee. "Hey, apakah kalian berfikir satu hal?" tanya Sai. "Kenapa hanya anak-anak saja yang diterror? Maksudku, 'pertama kali' melihat terror yang ditujukan kerumah kita? Baiklah, aku diterror lukisan dikamarku. Tapin yang pertama melihatnya adalah Inojin. Apakah itu kebetulan?" lanjutnya lagi. "Mungkin karena professor yang memintanya..." gumam Boruto dengan nada rendah."Bagaimanapun, kita harus berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Sambung Orochimaru.

"Tapi aku tidak mendeteksi adanya chakra sedikitpun saat terror terjadi." Karui mulai bicara. "Iya, aku juga tidak melihat ada jejak ninja dirumah." Temari menambahkan. "Naruto..." semuanya menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanyanya serius. Hening seketika. "Umm... sekarang jam satu pagi?" kata Naruto polos. Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau impikan?" tanya pria Uchiha itu. "Aku mimpi makan malam dan menceritakan permainan itu pada keluargaku. Lampu mati setelahnya dan seorang anak kecil menyentuh tanganku." Jawab jinchuuriki itu. Sedangkan sang rival hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Coba ulangi, apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang dari taman?" pinta Sasuke. Naruto tak ambil pusing dan mengulanginya. "Aku pulang, mandi, lalu tidur. Aku tidak sempat makan malam dan berbicara dengan kedua anakku..." "Itu dia!" seru Kiba mengejutkan yang lainnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menjelaskan. "Boruto bilang kalau kagome-kagome yaitu kisah anak-anak panti asuhan." Sasuke memulai opininya, sedangkan Boruto sendiri tengah menenangkan Himawari disofa dan tidak menyadari kalau mereka membahas tentang dirinya.

Semuanya duduk melingkar dilantai ruangan hokage, bahkan Naruto tidak duduk disinggasananya. "Panti asuhan identik dengan anak-anak, kan? Seperti kagome-kagome sendiri yang merupakan permainan anak. Lalu seperti kata Sai, anak-anak yang pertama kali melihat terror dirumah kita. Juga tengkorak yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata adalah tengkorak anak kecil. Tak hanya itu, mimpi naruto juga berkaitan dengan anak kecil. Dan kalian menyadari hal yang 'janggal' disini?" tanya Sasuke. Semuanya memperhatikan pria raven itu.

"Naruto, kau bilang tak sempat bicara dengan anakmu, kan? Tapi kau bicara dengan mereka dimimpimu. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah... **bagaimana Boruto bisa tahu kita bermain kagome-kagome jika kau tak bicara dengannya dan hanya bicara lewat mimpimu saja**?" perkataan pria raven itu membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. "Medokusei, lalu kenapa Boruto mengetahui tentang permainan itu? Apa yang ia lakukan selama tidak tidur? Melihat status kontak ponselnya? Tidak mungkin. Atau dia bisa melihat mimpimu?" tambah Shikamaru.

"Kasus ini cukup tidak masuk akal. Jika ada ninja penyusup, seharusnya warga lain juga yang terkena terror. Jadi kurasa tentang panti asuhan itu benar." Kata Mitsuki. "Boruto..." panggil Sarada. "Ada apa Sara... Eh?!" Boruto menatap tajam seluruh jendela ruangan tersebut. _PRANG!_ Boruto menghantam jendela yang ada tepat dibelakang kursi hokage dengan _jyuken_. Tentu saja semua orang yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. Sarada yang melihat itu terdiam dan menemukan pecahan kaca yang terdapat sebuah kode.

Karena merasa aneh, ia memberikan pecahan kaca itu pada sang hokage. "Nanadaime-sama, pecahan kaca ini terdapat sebuah kode." Sarada memberikan pecahan kaca terbesar itu. Mata biru suami _byakugan no hime_ itu membulat. _'forest of the death'_ berarti adalah 'hutan kematian' dan Naruto baru ingat bahwa dulu dirinya dan teman-temannya melaksanakan ujian chunin disana. Shi no mori. Mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana? Permainan ini seru bukan? Ayo kita main sampai fajar terbit!_

.

.

.

Hari masih pukul dua pagi, namun rombongan hokage ketujuh itu melesat kearah shi no mori. Tadinya mereka ingin supaya anak-anak tinggal dirumah, tetapi mereka khawatir jika terror kembali. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa anak-anaknya. Mendekati hutan, Naruto menggunakan kyuubi mode (alasannya karena hutan gelap), Sasuke, Toneri, Hinata juga siaga dan menggunakan doujutsu mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sampai di shi no mori. Dingin, sunyi, gelap dan menyeramkan. Angin malam menerpa daun dari pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. "Aku rasa... aku kenal tempat ini. Tapi kapan?" gumam Mitsuki. "Ayo masuk." Naruto memimpin didepan mereka semua. Baru masuk saja, aura mistis sudah terasa. _'39, ayo datang dan main lagi...'_ _SYUUUT!_ "Bayangan apa itu?" gumam Hinata panik. "Ikuti aku!" seru Sasuke sambil melompati pohon-pohon di hutan.

Sebuah bayangan melesat dengan dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun anehnya tidak memiliki chakra. Mereka terus mengikut bayangan itu. Angin dingin tidak mereka hiraukan.

.

.

.

 _39, bisakah kita bermain lagi?_

.

.

.

"Panti asuhan?" kata Sakura bingung. Karui mendekati pintu masuk panti asuhan itu. 'Panti asuhan yang megah...' pikirnya. Baru saja akan mengetuk pintu, pintu itu malah terbuka sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Hey, apa kau menginginkan sebuah 'keabadian'?_

.

.

.

Mereka menceritakan semuanya pada professor yang mengurus anak-anak panti. "Jadi, apakah anda tahu solusinya?" tanya Naruto. "Itu sejarah panti asuhan Kumogakure. Aku bisa meminjamkan sebuah kereta. Namun kurasa 'mereka' mengincar anak-anak. Jadi saranku jangan membawa anak kalian kesana." Professor itu memperingatkan. "Jika kalian khawatir, aku bersedia menjaga mereka. Jadi kalian bisa pergi dengan tenang." Katanya lagi.

Naruto menatap curiga pada orang didepannya, namun dirinya juga ingin mereka selamat. "Aku serahkan anak-anak padamu. Tapi jika kau berani menyakiti mereka..." Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka."

Ino memandang belakang panti asuhan itu. Terdapat rel kereta api. Hey, ini hutan! Mengapa ada rel disini. Menyerah, akhirnya wanita yamanaka itu memasuki kereta bersama yang lainnya dan meninggalkan anaknya.

.

.

.

Dikamar anak-anak para shinobi legendaris, mereka masih belum tidur. Mitsuki masih memikirkan panti asuhan ini. "Mitsuki..." panggil sahabat pirangnya. "Apa?" jawabnya. "Antar aku ke toilet!" pintanya. Dan entah kenapa Mitsuki menuntun cucu hokage keempat itu menuju toilet, padahal ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya datang kesini.

Mitsuki menunggu Boruto didepan toilet. Lalu dari ruangan yang tak jauh, keluarlah dua orang anak dan menghampirinya. "Hai, boleh kenalan?" tanya anak yang mata kanannya diperban. "Namaku Denki, dan ini Iwabe. Salam kenal!" anak itu menunjuk anak lain yang kedua tangannya diperban. "Mitsuki. Salam kenal." Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Sankyuu, kami jadi bisa mengenalmu!" kata anak itu tersenyum lalu pergi. Mitsuki memandang curiga pada mereka. Boruto keluar dari toilet dan mengajak bocah berambut silver itu kembali. "Boruto, tadi aku bertemu degan dua orang anak keluar dari sana. Mereka juga diperban." Mitsuki menjelaskan. Tapi saat mereka melewati ruangan itu, terdengar sebuah suara aneh. _KRAKKK! CRASH!_ "Boruto, bagaimana kalau kita cek dulu?" tanya Mitsuki. "Kalau langsung disana, mereka dengan mudah mendeteksi chakra kita. Aku punya ide lain."

Mitsuki dan Boruto sampai dikamar mereka lalu segera menguncinya. "Hey, ada apa?" tanya Metal. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Inojin, siapkan jutsu milikmu." Inojin bingung namun segera menyiapkan alat lukisnya. Boruto melihat Inojin siap lalu mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya. Dan benar firasat putra Orochimaru itu. Ruangan tadi tepat berada dibawah kamarnya saat ini. Namun bukan itu, hal yang hampir membuatnya pingsan adalah para professor yang membedah anak itu tanpa obat bius. "Inojin, kirim sinyal S.O.S pada paman Sai sekarang!" kata si sulung Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Sai melihat jutsu milik putranya segera menyiapkan gulungan untuk menangkap jutsu tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat pesan putranya. "Naruto, kecurigaan kita benar. Inojin mengirim ini." Sai memperlihatkan tulisan itu. S.O.S.

.

.

.

Sudah sembilan rasengan yang Boruto gunakan untuk melawan professor yang menginginkan mereka untuk percobaannya. Begitu juga tengan teman-temannya yang mengerahkan jutsu masing-masing. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bertarung. "RASENGAN!" Boruto melihat adiknya memeluk sosok pirang yang menggunakan rasengan tadi. Mata yang semula berwarna lavender itu perlahan berubah menjadi biru sewarna langit. "Tou-chan..." _BRUK!_

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut pirang terbangun dikamarnya. Ia melihat sang ayah yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Tapi bukan menyapanya, anak itu malah menunjuk kearah belakang ayahnya. "Tou-chan... Ushiro no shoumen daare?"

.

.

.

 _20 dan 3 tengah duduk didepan panti asuhan, lalu databglah teman mereka, 39. "Hey 39, kenapa kau melupakan kami?" tanya 20. "Maaf, bahkan aku juga tidak mengenal tempat ini karena tempatnya sedikit berubah. Lagipula penampilan kalian cukup aneh kemarin. Oh ya, panggil aku dengan nama saja, Denki, Iwabe." 39 tersenyum. "Hahaha... baiklah kalau begitu, Mitsuki. Ayo kita main lagi..."_

* * *

A/N: Oke, ini chapter dua. Ada yang bisa nebak ada apa dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki?

Review Please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Epilog

Seorang bocah berambut pirang tertidur dikamarnya. Keluarganya pergi ke kediaman klan Hyuuga. Dirinya hanya berdua dengan temannya yang berambut silver, Mitsuki. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut kesana, tapi karena kondisinya yang masuh lemas untuk bangun membuat ibunya khawatir.

Ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan orang tua serta adiknya belum juga kembali, ia masih ditemani Mitsuki. Boruto terbangun dan mendapati temannya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya bocah silver itu. Mata biru putra hokage ketujuh itu melihat tangan Mitsuki yang menggenggam sebuah kunai.

"Mata byakugan itu sangat membantu untuk menemukan rahasia professor, ya?" Mitsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeringai kearah Boruto. "Jika aku yang memiliki mata itu, boleh 'kan?" "AAAAARRRGGH!" dan malam itu terdengar sebuah teriakan menggema dari seorang Uzumaki Boruto.


End file.
